Percabeth in High school
by xCreativeDragon
Summary: i know i know another percabeth in high school fanfic? yeah. this is my first so please don't judge, annabeth surprises percy with her transfer to Goode high school!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. All copyright goes to Rick Riordan…**

**Enjoy! :] **

**Annabeths POV**

Annabeth was twirling her curls between her fingers. Which she never does unless she nervous. _ This is ridiculous, I'm a child of Athena I always have a plan. _ But this time she didn't.

Her father Dr. Chase looked in the rearview mirror. "Are alright Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine dad."

"We're here." He said as the engine died down. Annabeths face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Now do you have everything, your utensils?"

"Yeah"

"Your bag?"

"Yes dad!"

"Your-"

"YES! Now can I leave?" she gave him a peck on the check and closed the door behind her as she got out of the car. She was here and saw some kids pouring into the school. _Great! I'm not late…_ For better or for worse Annabeth made her way towards Goode High School excited for what was to come.

**Annabeths POV**

Annabeth thanked the nice office lady for handing her the schedule and locker number that was now hers. Annabeth wasn't totally lost in no time she made her way through the crowd of girls popping their gum and boys arguing about which football team its better. As her sneakers squeaked the floor Annabeth was tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"Need some help?" a boy who was about 5'9 and in an orange t-shirt and jeans was smiling at Annabeth. "Ummm Yeah I do. How do you know I'm new?" she asked curiously. "I know pretty much everyone here and my name's Marcus." He said with a smirk. "Okay, my name's Annabeth." She could handle the first guy she bumped into not being a jerk. "Let me show you to my friends."

Annabeth walked the halls with Marcus till she met a couple more people. "Hey guys this is Annabeth she's new." Marcus introduced her to 4 people. "Hi! I'm Veronica!" this girl looked nice she wore skinny jeans and a red tank top and her hair was jet-black, her eyes were a startling blue. Annabeth shook Veronica's hand. "And I'm Owen, Veronica's boyfriend." Owen was a lot taller than Veronica and had blonde hair that shielded his left eye sort of. "I'm Gary." Gary had Brown hair and had his hair kind of spiky and was an auburn color. "I'm Maria, Marcus' girlfriend." Maria was gorgeous she had golden colored hair and her eyes were a daring green. "And I'm Josephine" Josephine had Carmel colored hair she looked like one of those models in a Pantene commercial. "Um hi guys it's really nice to meet you all, but I was wondering if you knew my boyfriend. He goes here." Annabeth asked. "Who's he?" Veronica asked. "His name's Percy Jackson." She replied. They all burst out laughing. Annabeth frowned, "What is it?" she asked. "Half the girls think they're Percy's girlfriend I mean helloooo?" Josephine taunted "What's not to like he's super popular has a smashing body and swims like a pro. You can just leave him alone plus he's got a girlfriend" She continued. Annabeth was trying to contain her anger. _Half the girls in the school think they're Percy's girlfriend?_ "This is stupid I _am_ his girlfriend" Annabeth implied "Fine let's just take her to Percy ourselves." Suggested Gary.

After a really long walk back to the crowded hallway they came to a halt at a boy's locker. "Hey Percy?" Veronica asked. The boy turned around and Annabeths stomach did summersaults. This boy had black hair, green eyes and a smile that would brighten your day even if the worst just happened. This boy was Percy. Annabeth was behind all of them but she had a pretty good view. "Is this girl you girlfriend?" Maria asked. They brought forward Annabeth and Percy was really taken back. "Annabeth?" he asked amazed. "I thou-" he didn't get to finish because Annabeths lips crashed against his and he picked her up and twirled her. Suddenly the hall went silent. The girls stopped popping their gum, the boys stopped arguing. All eyes were on them. They didn't usually show PDA but in the case of not-seeing-your-boyfriend-in-five-months it was all good. They pulled apart and needed to breathe. The hall became louder and then murmuring started. "I swear who does she think she is, she just comes and kisses Percy?" "Awwww he's taken?" "No fair Percy was gonna be mine!" "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I transferred!" she admitted with glee. She hugged him and wouldn't have let go if it wasn't for the bell. She let go. "C'mon Seaweed Brain show me to my class." She insisted. Percy took her schedule. "Great! We've got English together and Paul's our teacher!" he took my hand and I said goodbye to everyone. "I'm really glad you're here Wise Girl." Then he smiled that gorgeous smile and there was never such a perfect moment…

**A/N: Hope you liked please review and follow for more next update will be soon!**

**BYE! 33**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: no characters are mine. ENJOY!**

**Josephine POV**

Josephine thought Annabeth was just another crazy girl claiming to be Percy's girlfriend. Up until he kissed her. When that happened she wanted to sit down and cry, her throat closed up and her heart started to burn. But from the outside she was cool and collective. As Annabeth walked away she wondered what Percy saw in her. They were a pretty strong couple. She called him 'Seaweed Brain' and he called her 'Wise Girl'. Percy and Josephine have been friends since last year and every time she would want to ask him out he talks about this girl. She never thought she was real up until today. Josephine still wished there was something wrong with her. There wasn't. But at lunch today they were going to find out a whole lot more.

**Percy POV**

Percy had no idea that Annabeth was coming this morning. He hasn't seen his girlfriend in 5 months so he was freaking out. When they went reached outside the class room Paul wasn't in there yet. So Percy pulled Annabeth aside. "What?" she asked. "You never told my why you came here." Percy wondered. "Well I came here because my dad got a job in NYU and I needed to overlook the re-building of Olympus. What you don't want me here?" she said. "No! no no no I am really happy that you've come I mean everyone thought you were fake because I described you as the beautiful person you are." "Right Seaweed Brain let's ju-" He took her head and her lips met his. He loved every second. He hasn't kissed his girlfriend for 5 months so he didn't really care if everyone was staring or if everyone was gone. No one mattered but her. He felt her warm body press against his and she put her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist. They stood there kissing for about 40 seconds.

Someone cleared their throat. Percy and Annabeth pulled away. Blood rose to Percys cheeks and his ears were turning really red. "why don't you guys get inside." Paul said "Paul!" Annabeth smiled at Paul and gave him a hug. "Now, get inside guys!" Paul ordered.

Lunch came around and Percy and Annabeth walked hand in hand until they sat down at a table. "Hey guys!" Maria hugged both of them. After a while of catching up their friends started asking questions.

"How did you meet?" Josephine asked that one.

"Summer camp" Percy replied.

"How old were you?" Marcus said

"12" Annabeth answered.

"Do you know Grover tried stalking Zoe one time while you were..." Percy's sentence trialed off. _While you were kidnapped. _Percy thought. "Yes you told me I wasn't surprised he really digs the hunters." Annabeth laughed.

"Who?" Owen asked. "Oh they're just some friends from camp." Percy said. "The hunters?" Gary questioned. "Yeah just a nickname." Annabeth lied.

**Josephine POV**

12 years old?! She at least wanted to know Percy longer than Annabeth did. The way they looked at each other. They apparently met at this summer camp Percy never really talks about. But with her he just talked and talked about it with her. Josephine felt really really jealous. Why? Why does she have to like him so much? She really wanted Annabeth and Percy to be together, but then she really didn't at the same time. _Shut up! Josephine you're not going to waste your sophomore year chasing a taken guy. _Oh who was she kidding she couldn't help herself! "I've got to go." She stood up and walked away and didn't cry until she reached the bathroom.

**Annabeth POV**

"Okay now I've got P.E, you?" Annabeth asked Percy. "ah shoot I've got Physics. I'll see you afterwards okay?" Percy gave her a peck on the lips. And ran down the hall. Annabeth went into the locker room to change. Maria, Veronica and Josephine were there. "Hey girl!" greeted Veronica. "Hi" Annabeth said. She started to change in her gym clothes. She took of her top revealing that knife wound she took for Percy in the Titan war. "Oh My God!" shouted Maria. "What the heck happened to your arm?!" Annabeth realized what they were looking at. "Oh. Um I got stabbed by this homeless guy one night no biggy." Annabeth lied. Then it occurred to her _That is something HUGE in the mortal world. _"I mean I totally freaked out I had to go to the hospital and stuff but it didn't really matter after that." Annabeth lied. Truth is in the demigod world getting stabbed is like getting a paper cut. Unless you got stabbed with a poisoned knife like Annabeth did and that's like getting a normal cut. "Are you okay?" asked Veronica. "Yeah I'm fine." Annabeth said. _Great! First day and they think you're a weirdo who gets stabbed occasionally. _The bell rang and everyone filed out of the locker room. Annabeth was already late. So she changed in a flash and ran out.

**A/N: Well looks like everything is getting better and Josephine has fallen for Percy **_**hard. **_**Till next time :* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: NOT MY CHARACETRS. They belong to Rick Riordan... **

**Annabeth POV:**

*RIIIIIINGGG* "Okay everyone remember your paper is due Monday, have a great weekend!" Annabeth ran out as fast as she could. She hated not having all of her classes with Percy. _Where is he? _She was walking down the halls about to leave when someone grabbed her shoulder and pinned her against the wall. "What do you want?" Annabeth tried to say with the person's weight on her shoulders. "I want you to stay away from my boyfriend Percy Jackson." The person responded with a girl's voice. She had blonde hair and had cherry lips. She had a serious scowl on her face like. _Why do have the permission to breathe? _"Ummm Last time I checked that was _my _boyfriend." Annabeth pushed the girls of her shoulders. Annabeth looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't ever attack me again." She threatened and stalked off.

**Percy POV:**

As soon as Annabeth came out of the school Percy's eyes lighted up with a twinkle of excitement. He greeted her with a peck on the lips. They walked to his car hand in hand. "This car's not much but she's all I got." He patted his hand me down Prius from Paul. "Well you don't need a fancy car Percy." She got in and buckled her seat belt. Percy did the same. "Where to Wise Girl?" he grinned. "To the Plaza hotel." She punched him on his arm playfully.

When they got there Dr. Chase was waiting outside. Percy pulled up and helped Annabeth out. Dr Chase greeted Percy with a hug. "Percy! How are you?" Percy could see the smile in his eyes. "Good sir thanks." He replied. "There is no need to call me sir!" he insisted. Percy agreed to call him Mr. Chase and we went along and helped Annabeth into her stepmom's minivan. He gave Annabeth a hug and kissed her goodbye. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Seaweed Bran." Annabeth warned.

Percy smirked, "Now why would I do that with you watching me?" Percy wanted to kiss her again but didn't want to make her family uncomfortable. "See you at school tomorrow Wise Girl." And with that Percy got into his Prius and drove away.

**Annabeth POV:**

Annabeth was lying on her new bed. The Chases have just bought a new house and are settling in. If there's anything Annabeth hates more than spiders it's moving into a new house. The houses still have the smell of paint on them and when the furniture _finally _arrives here it takes a forever to move around. It's very tiring and annoying.

She sat up and stared at her blank white colored walls. _ Ugh Gods, this is horrifying. Just relax Annabeth, relax. _She tried telling herself this but it didn't work. "I'm here for Percy." She said out loud. The sky rumbled. "And Athena." She added. She still couldn't shake the feeling of that weird girl. What did she mean by saying that Percy is her boyfriend? She's probably one of those weird stalker girls Josephine was talking about…wait. _Josephine,_ Annabeths throat suddenly felt like a pit of fire. She remembered the way she looked at Percy those glances and the way Josephine would always play with her hair. Josephine _liked _Percy! It explains everything! The way she got up suddenly to leave and after their little introduction at the first day she started being quiet, which Annabeth knew. She could read people. Whatever Josephine was hiding Annabeth would find out tomorrow.

**Josephine POV:**

Josephine walked through the double oak doors of Goode High. Her blue heels going _click clack click clack _on the freshly waxed floor. She went to the girls' room and checked herself in the mirror. _You look hot. _ She told herself, she had her favorite blue spaghetti top and her black jeans with a pair of black boots. Her caramel colored hair hung around her shoulders. And her Amber colored eyes were lightly eye lined. _This is going to be a good day… Just calm down and think. _ Josephine tried telling herself this but it didn't work. Her eyes still stung from last night's big crying session. Percy has moved on and left her in the dust. She still couldn't get over the fact that her heart took a lunge with a knife yesterday.

Josephine usually came early because she knows Percy comes early because of Mr. Blofis, but today he wasn't here…

**Annabeth POV:**

HONK HONK HONK! Annabeth dashed to the window to see Percy in his car smiling up at her. She went back to getting ready her hair was looking good in a ponytail. She added some light make up and looked in the mirror, she was wearing her favorite grey blouse with faded blue jeans she heard a few more honks and dashed downstairs. "Bye!" she kissed her Dr. Chase on the cheek. "Have some breakfast at least!" he encouraged. She grabbed a piece of toast and ran out. Percy was there and she ran into a hug. He smelled like the sea not all that murky stuff, the clear green salty sea. "Hmmmmm" she immediately knew what that sounded like and turned red. Percy looked down with a smile on his face. "Wise Girl, are you blushing?" he cracked a smile. Annabeth pulled away. "Shut up Seaweed Brain, c'mon lets go." They clambered into the car and drove off. While in walking up the stone steps of Goode High Annabeth was chattering about their new house. "The boys just _love_ it!" she bragged. "You need to come over and see it. A part from everything it's really nice. It's big and all but it still smells like-"

"Paint" Percy interrupted. He opened the doors and they walked in.

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I know you Annabeth Chase." He leaned her in and grabbed the back of her neck. Their lips connected and Annabeth felt amazing. She felt her blood get hotter and her grasped Percy's messy hair like if she let go they would both die. They stood there for about 3 minutes before they both let go gasping for air. They kept walking hand in hand until they reached his locker. Josephine was standing there. "Jackson! I've been waiting for you forever! You usually came earlier. Where were you?" she demanded. "I went to pick up Annabeth, say hi once in a while?" He gestured to Annabeth and she couldn't help but smile. Josephine turned scarlet. "It was a joke Jo!" Percy laughed. "I-I-I totally knew that!" she managed .she started laughing as well. Then the halls started to fill. "C'mon we've got a free period first let's spend that wisely. He held Annabeths hand and Josephine stayed behind because she had Math. And as they walked away Annabeth could swear she felt Josephine's eyes on her back like a knife.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had a shitload of work and it sucked. I wrote this very quickly so it may have errors. Anyways REVIEW! And bye!**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Updated as soon as I could! :P some characters are OCs and some are Rick Riordans! **

**Josephine POV:**

Josephine wasn't liking the fact that Percy came to school later than he did _just _for Annabeth. He looked super good today in his brown t shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were shimmering like the sea. Everything about Percy got a lot better the day after his girlfriend came. It like what other people say. When something you like is right in front of you, you don't care. But when other people start liking it, it just seems way better to you. "Ugh get a grip!" Josephine said to herself. She was in her car crying the whole first period. She decided to skip Math. She opened her car door and bumped into this person. "Oh My god! Watch where you're going!" she shouted. And she immediately felt bad. "Oh, I'm really sorry it-"

"Don't worry bout it" he said. Josephine could see him more clearly now, he had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was wearing brown khaki shorts and a sky blue t-shirt. He cracked a smile and said: "Hi, I'm Jason Grace." He held out his hand and she awkwardly shook it.

"I haven't seen you seen you around before, are you new?" she asked.

"Uhhh yeah I was here a couple weeks but missed most my classes." He smirked. "What?" Josephine said.

"Uhh nothing it's just… so you mind if I walk you to your class?" He asked. Josephine felt her heart swell up and her blood rose to her cheeks.

"Um no, I don't mind. Let's go." Josephine giggled and Jason took her bag to hold for her. And together they walked up to the stone steps of the school.

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth was trying to let go of Percy since they were already late for French. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and she was sitting on a table in the storage room. Her hands was knotted into his hair, "Seaweed Brain, we got to go." She murmured in between his lips. He ignored and put his hands under her shirt and around her waist. Annabeth didn't feel this good since their days in Camp–Half Blood last Summer, alone in his cabin and making out.

Suddenly there was a tug on the door and Maria and Marcus came in. "Ohhh Marcus looks like this room's already occupied." She teased.

Annabeth and Percy bolted a part and she was blushing like mad. "Ummm Hey Maria." Percy muttered, obviously annoyed by the fact she interrupted them. Annabeth picked up her school bag and made her way out of the crammed store room. "I'll see you guys later" Annabeth stated as she walked down the hall. Percy ran up behind her and stopped her. "Hey,hey,hey what's wrong?" he asked. "Just it's really overwhelming Percy, I really hate being caught doing embarrassing things." She confessed. He put on hand around her waist and pulled her in. "Do you know some girls would be jealous if they caught you?" he smirked. She punched him on the arm playfully.

"Becoming ignorant are we?" she asked. He pulled her in for a kiss but she stopped him with her finger. "We're late for Fre-" RIIINGGG. The bell cut her off. "Scratch that. We missed French."

The halls started to fill in with people and before they knew it they were in the middle of a jam packed school hall.

"Ugh look who's coming." grunted Percy. Annabeth looked the way he was pointing. And there was a strawberry blonde head that looked familiar. She had her face caked with more makeup than yesterday. Her cherry colored lips were hidden behind tons of layers of hot pink lipstick. And her hair was natural but not, at the same time it looked really beautiful but trashy.

"Hey Percy babe." She said in a nasally voice and weirder than yesterday, like she was _forcing _it. She tried to grab Percy's hand but he didn't let her.

"Umm Janice I'm _not_ your 'babe'" Percy hissed. She glared at Annabeth and returned a sweet look at Percy.

"Oh okay, anyways Hun, I'd like to invite you to my party tomorrow night. Everyone's going to be there." She boasted. Annabeth tried not to punch her in her face.

"Um no-"

"Of course we would!" Annabeth interrupted Percy. Annabeth gave her a smile and kissed Percy. "Just as long as we could have some friends over?" Annabeth asked.

"Umm sure, I guess." agreed Janice. She gave one more flirtatious smile at Percy and walked away down the hall.

"Why'd you say yes?" Percy asked Annabeth. Annabeth looked into his sea green eyes and laughed a little. He looked so confused. _Boys. _

"Because Percy a party is _fun. _Besides she said we could invite people why not?" Annabeth mentioned. She grabbed Percy's hand and tugged him across the hall.

"C'mon Percy I want to show you my new home." She laughed. And they burst out of the double oak doors of Goode high.

**A/N: hoped you liked new one may be a little late, I've got exams coming up and all so yeah. :p PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	5. NEWS

Story will go on Hiatus for a bit but it will come back don't worry.

xx


End file.
